deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising 2: Off the Record
Dead Rising 2: Off the Record is a reimagining of Dead Rising 2 with Frank West as the protagonist. It is a full retail release, and is sold for $39.99 as of now in North America. It was released on October 11th in North America, October 13th in Europe, and was released on October 14th, 2011 in Japan, respectively for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC. Like Dead Rising 2, the game is set in Fortune City, and includes a new area that is "not a casino and not a mall." This new area is called Uranus Zone and is a children's theme park area and is the main focus of the E3 trailer. And according to a trailer for the Laser Eyes combo weapon, challenges can be unlocked and played like side missions. Preview: Dead Rising 2: Off The Record __TOC__ Story The entire game is a "What If?" scenario where Frank West covered the Fortune City outbreak, instead of Chuck Greene. As such, the game isn't considered canon within the Dead Rising continuity. It also changes the plot of Dead Rising 2 significantly in regards to the different characters and their motives. After surviving the outbreak that occurred in Dead Rising, Frank West quickly became a bit of a celebrity. After authoring a successful book, he is given his own talk show, but soon wastes his opportunities and money as his fifteen minutes of fame expire. In hopes to regain a place in the spotlight, he accepts an offer from Tyrone King to appear as a special guest on Terror is Reality. At the beginning of the event, West, wearing a wrestling outfit, is lifted via platform to the center of a ring surrounded by a chain-link fence. Joining him in the ring is a group of zombies in which he must defeat as many as possible within a certain time limit. Upon winning the event, West feels that he has lost his dignity and decides to take his prize money and get out of town. As he is leaving, he overhears TK and Brandon Whittaker discussing plans. With his trusty camera around his neck, West watches from a nearby scaffolding as TK exchanges money for a mysterious package from Brandon. When West is caught eavesdropping, TK's henchmen attack him. He fights them off, but soon the zombies get loose, beginning the infection of Fortune City and forcing West to once again fight for his life. Later on it is found out that Brandon let loose the infection upon Fortune City, and the entirety of CURE is set up for it. West skeptical, he still helps Stacey Forsythe uncover the Truth. Later, Frank finds the man he saw talking to TK before the outbreak. He has gone completely insane. After fighting him, he reveals he is part of CURE before slitting his own throat. Frank then confronts Stacey about how he was part of CURE, and he started the outbreak (as seen on the TV earlier). Stacey responds that he was new, and TK must have planted him in the group. They continue to argue until Frank notices people moving equipment in the underground on a security camera. Frank investigates, and finds TK moving packages through the underground tunnels. After fighting off some guards, Frank confronts TK, and he reveals he is behind the outbreak, before escaping. Frank tells Rebecca about what he saw, when they hear explosions going on from outside the safehouse. Frank goes outside to see TK's goons trying to break the casino vaults. After defeating them, Rebecca invites Frank to come with her to see her sourse at Bennie Jack's later. Frank arrives, but finds nothing except a transiever. TK talks to Frank on the other line, telling him if he ever wants to see Rebecca again, he has to bring one million dollars to the bar at the Yucatan by 7:00 PM that day. Frank comes with the money, and it is taken by one of TK's guards. After, Frank is confronted by the Bailey twins. They attack him, but he kills one and the other commits suicide. He saves Rebecca and the two catch a chopper on top of the hotel, which TK is trying to escape with. Frank destroys the hellicopter, leaving TK knocked out. They bring TK back to the safe house and explain the story to Sullivan. Frank decides to go on top of the Royal Flush rooftop to get a good view of the military rolling in. When the military arrives, they begin to clean up when a strange gas is released from the vents in the ground. This causes the zombies to go beserk, and they grow in strength and power. With the new "Gas zombies" created, the military team is quickly wiped out, leaving the sargeant of the team, who gets in a truck and heads underground. Rebecca (who was also filming the military) follows. Frank heads to the underground, and finds the sargeant has gone completely insane and has kidnapped Rebecca. After killing the Sargeant, Frank and Rebecca head back to the safehouse. They confront TK, asking where he got the gas. TK only refuses to say anything. Only that when asked why he framed CURE, he said that was just the name "they" gave him. After, they are talking in the security room when the door is breached. Frank goes out and hotwires the panel, releasing a second door to close the safehouse. After relizing it wasn't an accedent, Frank goes to search for TK, and finds him sneaking around the safe house. TK is knocked over by a zombie that was still in the safe house and is bitten. Frank contemplates if he should give TK the zombrex he needs, but eventually gives him the zombrex. Sullivan, Frank, Stacey and Rebecca are watching the telivision when they hear on the news that a military firebombing has been ordered, because they got the information that everyone in the zone is dead. The group are now convinced that TK was not the only person behind the outbreak. Frank then decides the only way to find out who created the gas is to find the source. He heads to the underground tunnels and finds a secret base of people harvesting queens from the zombies. Frank discoveres these people are Phenotrans, the company that manufactures zombrex. He grabs a laptop with proof, a phone and a keycard, and then turns off the gas. He heads back to the safe house with the new information. Rebecca explains that they did this because of lack of sales of zombrex, and in order to drive up their stock price, they started this outbreak. Rebecca is about to use the phone to call her station to come get everyone, when she is shot in the stomach by Stacey. Stacey also shoots Sullivan, then turns to Frank. She thanks Frank for taking care of the protester and TK, also saying that releasing the tape to the news was not "part of the deal". Before she can shoot him, Sullivan punches her in the face, knocking her down. Sullivan is then shot two more times and killed. Frank grabs Stacey but she escapes, and also leaves behind a wig that she was wearing. Frank heads to Fortune Park and finds a harvest going on there. After destroying the harvesters, he goes to Uranus Zone to confront Stacey. Stacey reveals that they didn't start the outbreak for money, but to save lives. At first, Frank is confused, but she explains that they need qeens to make zombrex, and in order to make zombrex they need to make more zombies. She calls it "a nessassary sacrafice for our country". Then, TK got CURE on television and robbed the city, making it harder for them to finish the job. She then turns on a giant robot, and attempts to kill Frank, but he destroys the robot and it malfunctions causing the "head" of the robot to crush Stacey as Frank then uses the phone she stole to call Rebecca's channel, Channel 6 Action News. They arrive in hellicopters, but TK is not amoungst the survivors getting on the hellicopters. Frank goes to get him, but soon finds out he is gone, along with Rebecca's body as Sullivan is still laying dead. All Frank can find is Rebecca's ID card. After the initial credits roll, TK announces over the walkie-talkie that he has escaped and has taken Rebecca hostage, indirectly asking Frank if he's ready for "Overtime" and that he requires several different supplies for himself to make his getaway, much like DR2 and to heal Rebecca, including a Compromising Photo, Zombrex Stash, Expensive Champane, Sutures, Men's Silk Thong, Gauze, and Pain killers. After obtaining all the items requested and making your way to the Fortune City Arena, TK attacks you with a tazer, laughing Maniaclly. When you awake, you find yourself in same arena where you start the game, stripped of all your inventory, your objective simply being to survive while TK taunts you from above, and the horrifically wounded Rebecca helplessly crawls her way to coil switch. After surviving for 2 minutes Rebecca activates the coil wire, pulling Frank up until TK stops the coiling and kicks Rebecca in the face, stating that "Audience Participation was not allowed." Shortly after, franks pulls himself to the platform, and begins to engage TK in combat, while trying to Rebecca alive. After the battle, TK attempts to choke Frank and overthrow him into the pool of zombies below while reciting the lines "You've gotta...risk it all... if you're....ever....really....gonna-." and is interrupted as Frank throws him over his back off the platform while sarcasticly remarking "Fall to your Death". He then picks Rebecca up, and leaves Fortune City, just before the Fire Bombing. As they fade out of screen a zombie screams at the camera, giving one last scare. Endings Ending S Method: Frank completes all cases, but saves TK with Zombrex (TK is Infected). This will unlock the Overtime Mode. After defeating Stacey Forsythe and withholding the firebombing, Frank lands on the rooftop of the safe house, but heads back into the safe house to collect TK and the bodies of Raymond Sullivan and Rebecca Chang. Inside the safe house, TK and Rebecca are nowhere to be found. Frank picks up Rebecca's dropped ID Card, and stands there silently with it in his hand as the game seemingly ends. Ending B Method: Frank completes all cases. But does not give TK zombrex. A zombified TK meets Frank at between the Helipad/Elevator entrance and tackles him to the ground, as Frank continues punching him. The pilot flees in the Helicopter, with the last of the survivors. The post-game subtitles read: Unable to deal effectively with the Fortune City outbreak, the U.S. goverment dispatched a squadron of bombers to level Fortune City, erasing all traces of life, both alive and undead..... A convoy of civilian media choppers managed to rescue the safe house survivors shortly before the bombing..... Frank west was not among them... The Fortune City Outbreak became known as "Fortune's End". ''' Ending C '''Method: Complete the game up to when the Military arrives then fail all subsequent cases. Stacey will not wait for Frank, leaving in Helicopter, sarcastically wishing him luck with catching great POV shots of the firebombing. The post-game subtitles read:' Unable to deal effectively with the Fortune City outbreak, the U.S. goverment dispatched a squadron of bombers to level Fortune City, erasing all traces of life, both alive and undead..... There is no record of the shelter dwellers having made it out of the city alive. Whether they succumbed to the Zombie attack or were incerated in the subsequent firebombing is unknown.' Ending D Method: Fail the cases before the military arrives, and get to the safehouse. Frank waits for rescue as mysterious gunshots are fired. Curious and worried, Frank is frightened, remarking "You" to the unknown killer, just before being shot and killed. The post-game credits read: The attempted rescue of the Fortune City survivors was considered a military failure. There is no record of any shelter dwellers having made out of the city alive. What really happened in Fortune City remains unknown. The incident became known as "Fortune's End". Ending E Method: Fail the cases and don't get to the safehouse when the military arrives. Frank is captured and handcuffed by the military. As the vehicle stops, the soldiers curiously open the door as the screen is fogged and they are most likely attacked. The post-game credits read: The attempted rescue of the Fortune City survivors was considered a military failure. The military was unprepared with what they found. There is no record of any shelter dwellers having made it out of the city alive... Frank West was reportedly encountered by the Military early in the operation., but no proof of this was ever found. This incident came to be known as "Fortune's End". Gameplay Frank is set to be the first player in Co-op and Chuck is set to be the second player in Co-op. Instead of giving Katey Zombrex daily the player will have to find Zombrex for Frank every day to prevent him from turning. Not giving Frank Zombrex will simply lead to a game over regardless of his location. Photography has returned in Off the Record with the same bonuses that are in Dead Rising such as Erotica, Horror and Outtake. The new mode officially announced is Sandbox Mode. In Sandbox mode, like in Dead Rising 1 survivors will attack you as if you were a psychopath. Unlike Dead Rising, health doesn't deplete. You can use your camera and watch both mainly because of challenges, finding them and using them in some specific challenges. Chuck Greene has become a psychopath after losing Katey. Adam MacIntyre's brother, Evan MacIntyre, is confirmed to be in the game,wielding a variation of the Snowball Cannon. A Protoman Costume costume is a hidden costume that is similar the Knight Arthur and Megaman Outfit. It has been confirmed that Terror is Reality has been taken out to make room for Sandbox Mode. The Right D-Pad watch screen is taken out, now you must look at the map to select Missions and tell the time. Video OKrLqS1lh3s eJixii7fS08 pnYFZCRiwp8 Gallery File:OTRscreen1.jpg File:OTRscreen2.jpg File:OTRscreen3.jpg File:OTRscreen4.jpg File:OTRscreen5.jpg File:OTRscreen6.jpg File:OTRscreen7.jpg File:OTRscreen8.jpg File:OTRscreen9.jpg File:OTRscreen10.jpg dr2otr_map.png|A map of Fortune City, as it appears in Dead Rising 2: Off The Record. Deadrising2otr 2011-10-15 10-41-23-06.jpg deadrising2otr 2011-10-15 11-12-11-33.jpg deadrising2otr 2011-10-16 05-40-39-96.jpg 197705_241569252529047_207338322618807_948229_428966_n.jpg|European cover art. References ﻿ Category:Overtime Category:Games Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record